Hell (War of Souls)
' Hell' (地獄, Jigoku; Viz: "The Underworld") is a principal location within the War of Souls Arc, and is the birthplace of Los Pecadores, the central protagonists, and the residence of the Togabito. Existing in a dimensional plane of sorrow and despair, it is the final resting place of all Hollows who committed heinous crimes while they were Humans, as well Souls unable to redeem themselves in the afterlife and failed to be reborn in their new incarnations. Overview The Zanpakutō of a Shinigami can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as Hollows. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell (地獄の門, Jigoku no mon). Gates of Hell When Ichigo Kurosaki defeated the Hollow Shrieker, he slashes Shrieker's Hollow mask. The Gate appears to be formed from energy or light which emerges from the wound. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. The doors are colored red and are adorned with fiery patterns streaking across the surface. Also, the Gates are held together by a black column embossed with gold cygnets, which is bound by a series of chains. On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. The face and left arm of a large demonic creature can be seen behind the Gates. It is unclear if the ropes are intended to keep this creature inside or not. It has armor plating on its upper arm and it wields a blade. Its left arm and face are covered in tattoos resembling tribal markings. The demon skewers the Hollow entering Hell with its blade, and pulls it through the Gates, while laughing. The Gates then close and the entire structure cracks and crumbles into nothing. Catenam Catenam (のろわの連鎖 (カテナム) Katenamu; Latin for "Chain"; Japanese for "Chains of the Damned") are used to trap the residents of Hell, ensuring that they are unable to escape. These chains are a part of the force of Hell that is incarcerating them, and are nearly impossible to destroy. While a single chain seems to be enough for most residents of Hell, those with higher levels of power require additional chains attached to several parts of their body to be firmly rooted in Hell. They appear as simple black chains but are able to deflect any form of damage done to them. Also, they can extend great distances and completely wrap themselves around an individual to immobilize them. Residents With Hell being the final resting place of wicked souls, it is filled with incalculable numbers of residents, known as the Togabito, who are destined to live all of eternity in a permanent state of torment. Monitoring the inner workings of Hell are the Kushanāda, who police each level that exists to ensure its residents are forever bound to their chains. Togabito Hell is the home to some of the most vile and twisted souls ever to walk the earth, and these beings are known as the Togabito (咎人, "Offenders"; Viz "Sinners"). The soul of a dead Human normally passes on to the Soul Society with the assistance of a Shinigami. However, Humans that lived lives full of sin - including those that become Hollows after dying - are incapable of entering the Soul Society. Instead, they are cast into the depths of Hell, where they are bound by indestructible chains and condemned for the rest of eternity. Kushanāda Kushanāda (クシャナーダ, Kushanāda) are the guardians of Hell. They are all very large beings who walk on all fours. They have elongated skull-like heads and a large piece of armor on their right shoulders. The Kushanāda watch over the Togabito, punishing them for their crimes they committed while they were alive. If they catch a Togabito, they will eat it, only for it to revive itself sometime later. If a Shinigami kills a Hollow who has committed heinous acts while alive, the gates of Hell will appear and a Kushanāda will stab the Hollow, dragging it into Hell. In the same sense, if a Togabito escapes Hell and loses their mask, the gates of Hell will appear and the Kushanāda will drag them back into Hell. Also, when a Togabito attempts to escape from one of the Kushanāda, it has the ability to grab the normally invisible chains of the Togabito. *'Intangibility:' Kushanāda have the power to walk through solid structures in Hell, as well as freely traverse through its different levels. *'Immense Strength:' As creatures of immense size, the Kushanāda possess tremendous levels of physical strength, which it uses to maintain balance and order within Hell. Peccatores Peccatores (偉大な罪 (ペカトレス), Pekatoresu; Latin for "The Sinners"; Japanese for "The Great Sins"), or better known by their current name Los Pecadores ( ロス ペカドレス, Rosu Pekadoresu; Spanish for The Sinners; 罪の騎士, Japanese for Knights of Sin), are powerful spiritual beings considered to be the oldest incarnations of demons. They are considered to be as old as sin itself, making them among the first residents of Hell. Each Pecador resided in their own level of Hell, bound by dozens of chains and watched by numerous Kushanāda because of their power. In their original form, they were enormous creatures, some of which rivaled the Kushanāda, which is why they required additional coverage. The Peccatores were also separated from the other residents of Hell because they would continously consume them, and as such, were trapped in large structures to contain their forms. Levels of Hell Hell is composed of Nine Levels of unique and vast landscapes where the Togabito are scattered among. Each level pertained to a certain sin they were accused of, while each level housed a Peccatore. First Level: Pratus Pratus (プラツス, Puratusu; Latin for "Meadow") The First Level of Hell features a multitude of white blocks floating in mid-air among a series of blue pathways. It is on this level that many of the dejected Togabito reside, having given up on resistance. Renji Abarai commented that the First Level of Hell has reiatsu so strangled that people with normal reiatsu would go insane. This level is where the majority of Kushanāda patrol frequently, in order to prey upon the weaker Togabito. At the edge of the blue pathway is a gaping abyss, through which the next level can be accessed. Second Level: Carnale Carnale (カーネール, Kaneiru; Latin for "Carnal") The Second Level of Hell is mostly composed of a large body of water. Within this large expanse of water, are a multitude of stone water lilies, in the center of which lies a pierced skeleton of a Kushanāda. Is it here that the Peccatore, Roxanna Valentino, resided, with her former prison being the largest structure at the heart of the level. The body of water can also be navigated through, and ultimately leads to the third level. Third Level: Fames Fames (パメス, Pamesu; Latin for "Hunger") The Third Level of Hell is a rocky, barren landscape with various craters in which yellow acid forms. This level is said to be filled with Togabito suffering from never ending hunger and thirst, unable to find any nourishment. This forces them to drink the yellow acid, which in turn increases the effect even more. The Peccatore of Gluttony resides in this level, still trapped, with his body producing the yellow acid that's flowing throughout the area. After the rocky landscape is cleared, there is a narrow passageway lit with the dim lighting from various shrines that leads to the fourth level. Fourth Level: Exspes Exspes (エクススペス, Ekususupesu; Latin for "Hopeless") The Fourth Level of Hell starts off with a hilly area in which there are a multitude of small domes jutting out of the ground. From the opening in the face of a cliff, a thundering waterfall with the yellow lava rains down around it. The sand which emits trace amounts of reiatsu is comprised of the crushed bones of millions of Togabito, who turned to ash due to the hopelessness of their predicament. This section then crosses over into a giant skeleton resembling the ones which make up the Gates of Hell. This overlooks a pit of lava, which has the ability to resurrect killed Togabito. Around the skeletal structure, is a series of pillars and a set of stone fingers. Here was the former residence of Peccatore, Ivan Frederixe, forever surrounded by nothingness for a creature that wanted everything. It is unknown where the entrance to the fifth level is located from here. Fifth Level: Furia Furia (フリャ, Furia; Latin for "Fury") The Fifth Level of Hell is composed of a black landscape, with many irregular columns covered in veins of lava jutting out from the ground. The Kushanāda are capable of materializing from within these lava columns. Lightning strikes are a frequent occurrence here, and there are also withered trees composed of bones littered across the landscape. Togabito here are known to be filled with extreme levels of rage and hatred, constantly lashing out at one another. Peccatore, Ardent Zorn, resided here with his prison being a large block of solid rock bathed in ever flowing lava. Sixth Level: Nolle Nolle (ノル, Noru; Latin for "Unwilling") The Sixth Level of Hell is a bizarre location comprised of large multi-colored orbs floating in the are to create an artificial sky while the landscape is composed of purple rock and dust with several of these orbs strewn about. While reiatsu seems to effect the mental state of an individual, in Nolle it feels as though there is nothing at all, an emptiness that seems to drain any and all motivation. Togabito here are slowly rendered as lifestyle statues, unable to move for all eternity. A large collection of orbs creates the prison of Peccatore, Cabro Bloemaert, suspended in the air, while others orbit around it and weigh it down so he is unable to break free. This level funnels at its center, revealing a large hole into the Seventh Level. Seventh Level: Strages Strages (ストラジエス, Sutorajesu; Latin for "Havoc") The Seventh Level of Hell is divided into continuous quadrants of ruined cities constantly burning from battle. Strages is a level of complete chaos and violence, where the Togabito engage in ferocious battles with one another. The cities possess vast numbers of crumbled buildings bathed in hellfire. Pratus and Strages are the only known levels where no Peccatores exist, and this level is monitored by the Kushanāda who march atop the walls that divide the cities. They ensure that the Togabito within it remain in their cities, suffering constant battles and torture. A single pillar of yellow light stretches up into a deep purple sky, with the area around the pillar revealing the Sixth Level. Eight Level: Dolus Dolus (ドルス, Dorusu; Latin for "Deceit") The Eighth Level of Hell can only be accessed through the ruins of the cities contained within the Seventh Level. Here, there is no light while the entire level is composed of enormous spheres of deadly spikes. The level is designed to be sharp and uncomfortable, granting no areas of rest or relaxation. Instead, the residents within this level appear to be in a constant state of suffering and pain. It is here that the Peccatore of Envy resided, living inside a larger structure, held down by the spikes, restraining him and ensuring that he was unable to move. This Peccatore is now deceased through yet unknown means. Also, this is the only level that does not have access to the next one, as it is meant to be an unaccessable prison for the Peccatore of Pride. Ninth Level: Finis Omnium Finis Omnium (ピニス オームニャム, Pinisu Oumuniamu; Latin for "The End of All Things") The Ninth and Final Level of Hell, Finis Omnium is home to only a single inhabitant, the oldest and most powerful Peccatore, Leo Grande, and the self-proclaimed King of Hell. His prison is a massive black orb suspended in a vast space with swirling hellfire pouring out the top, where a diamond structure floats just above it. Surrounding the prison is an equally massive hexagram where scores of Kushanāda march continuously on and guard the prison. On all sides of the hexagram are three rows of similar platforms where additional Kushanāda stand to ensure that the Peccatore is never freed. Green and blue nebula-like clouds flow around the entire area, creating the appearance of a small galaxy that is the permanent residence of Leo Grande.